Assassin's Creed: Dead for liberty
by SnowySparrow
Summary: Assassin's Creed: Dead for liberty is about Reeve Wintersborough who is a young Assassin in her battle for freedom. Rated T for violence. Spoiler Alert!: If you haven't played Assassin's Creed 3 yet there can be spoilers in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear people. I'm Suzume and this is my first fanfic. **

**disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

**A quiet night.**

* * *

Reeve walked through the street. It was quiet and a cold wind blew against her cheeks. She had her hidden blades ready for attack. She was expecting someone. She wasn't certain who it would be, but she knew that her enemy would be here at any moment. The life of an assassin was always full of secrets and enemies who still had to be discovered. In these dark times you could trust no one. Most of the assassins took cover after Desmond died, but Reeve still fought for liberty. She thought about all the assassins who had died in their battle. She didn't want to give up.

Suddenly she saw something moving in the shadow of a high building. She got her hidden blades ready for attack. The wind blew harder as Reeve stood there. Her coat blew around her and she put up her hood. The figure moved closer and when Reeve blinked he was right in front of her. She already had a slight feeling it was him. The man who took everything from her. The man who was responsible for making the most assassins disappear. And now... He stood there, completely relaxed and not really nervous about the battle that would come. Reeve looked around to see if he had brought more people, but he was alone.

"Greg Hughes," she whispered.

The man looked at his shoes.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Reeve..." he said

Reeve grabbed the man by his arm and pushed him against the wall. She held her hidden blade against his throat.

"Oh yeah? After everything you've done to me," she hissed.

"Calm down. I've come here to talk."

Reeve looked deep in his eyes. She felt so much hate for this man, although she always learned that hate was wrong. She put her hidden blade away and stepped back. Greg got back on his feet.

"What do you want?" Reeve muttered.

"I've come to talk..."

"About what?"

"I think the time has come the Templars and the Assassins start to work together. As a team."

Reeve looked at him full disbelieve. In history it happened before that the Templars and Assassins tried to work together, but only with Haythem and Connor Kenway it had worked a little. That also ended in a tragedy and since then no one ever tried again.

"You assassins are always so stubborn. Those collaborations never worked because your kind always say that it is impossible."

Reeve swallowed. The voice of this man already made her shiver. How could she ever work together with him?

"Look, I don't have time for this..." she said and turned around.

"Don't you want to know where your little sister is?" Greg said.  
Reeve turned around. She had to control herself from getting her hidden blades and slice his throat.

"I will tell everything as long as you listen to me and do what I say," Greg said. Could she trust this man? Would she lend her skills so he can do what ever he wants without getting blood on his hands? Maybe she had to do it. For her little sister... for Lily.

She took her hidden blade out if its holder and cut in her hand. Blood dripped out of the wound as she put out her hand so Greg could shake it.

"You're taking this really serious, aren't you? I like that!" he said and shook her hand.

"You should do that too," Reeve whispered as she turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear people! Enjoy reading this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. **

* * *

**Lily**

* * *

Reeve climbed on an old church which stood in the more poor district of the city. The red tiles were slippery and Reeve almost slipped. The wind kept blowing and her nose began to get cold. Her stomach felt crunched. So many feelings went through her mind. She climbed on top of the church to calm down. It was a year ago since Lily disappeared.

It was on a cold winter day like this. Reeve ran with Lily on the white rooftops. They were racing towards the roof of the library. Lily was about to win but suddenly she slipped. Reeve ran to her sister to see if she was al right. When she lay her hand on the shoulder of her sister she felt a huge pain in her back. She fell and saw some hands pick up Lisa. Then she felt someone grabbing her. She looked up and saw the face of a man. He had blond, short hair and was clean shaved. He walked calmly and Reeve felt that he carried her off the roof but she suddenly felt weak and passed out.

Some time later she woke up. She lay in a bed and next to her sat the blond man. She tried to get up but felt that agonizing pain again. She saw she was covered in bandages. The man put his hand on her shoulder so she couldn't get up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Greg Hughes. I rescued your sister and you," the man responded.

"Rescued us? Someone stabbed me in the back!"

"It was for your own good."

"Why? I don't get it."

"You have too many skills to be with the Assassins." After he said that, he stood up and left, leaving Reeve behind with a lot of questions. She discovered later that it was a hospital and after a few weeks she was released, but not with her sister. Reeve asked multiple times were Lily was but they said the nurses didn't know. When Reeve traveled towards her home her parents weren't there. There was only a note on the dinner table;

_Dear Reeve and Lily,_

_We have to fight in the east of Russia. We don't know when we will return, until then Jeffrey Hunting takes care of you._

_Love,_

_Mom and dad_

Reeve collapsed in a chair and tears ran down her face. Why didn't they call her. Did that scary man tell her parents that she was in the hospital? Probably not...  
Suddenly the door went open. Reeve got a knife from the cabinet and pointed it at the man who just came inside.

"Who are you?!" Reeve yelled, shaking.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm Jeffrey Hunting," the man said with a calm, deep voice. Reeve lowered her knife and recognized her godfather. She ran to him to hug. As they let each other go Jeffrey looked around him.

"Where's Lily?"  
Reeve told him about everything and how she lost Lily.

"Oh no..." Jeffrey whispered as he looked worried outside the window.

"Do you know who that man was? Greg Hughes?" Reeve asked.  
Jeffrey turned towards her and took a deep breath.

"He's one of the master Templars."

Reeve felt fear and anger boiling in her veins. The words Greg said repeated in her head.  
_"You have to many skills to be with the Assassins."_

As Reeve stood on that church she felt the same feelings as she felt then. Is Lily alright? She wondered. What if she died a long time ago and Greg would only use her? All those questions... Where could she find the answers?


End file.
